Akame Ga Kill:Era Of Madness
by FeelTheMadness
Summary: Tatsumi is cornered by Seyru while completing a mission,but an old friend saves him. That friends turns to be Jack Ripperman,or as The Empire calls him,Jack The Ripper. What does he want?
1. Chapter 1

**Prouloge.**

 **disclaimer: I don't own AGK. I just own the OC and the plot.**

 **Summary:Tatsumi gets cornered by Seryu when he goes in a mission,but a mysterious stranger comes in his rescue. The strangers's name is Jack Ripperman,and apparently he has a history with Tatsumi. What does he mean by that? And what does he want?**

 **Warnings:**

 **Violence.**

 **minim gore.**

 **MxM.**

"Stop running,you low-life criminal!" Seryu yelled after Takumi . She and Koro have been running after him for almost 1 hour,now! Boss gave the mission to Tatsumi after he and Mine got caught after they pranked Chelsea by putting glue in her shampoo.

the mission constended in Tatsumi sneaking around the pallace. Boss got a message through hawk that the prime-minister created a new relic,and he had to find out what it is,or get information about it.

but,he was spotted by Seryu,who happened to do guard that day. Of course...

"Stop and fight,Tatsumi! How dare you join the Night Raid after master Esdeath confessed her love to you...you repulse me!" Seryu screamed and jumped in the air. As Tatsumi was running he looked up,startled and runned faster.

" _dammit!.. I wasted all my energy when I spared with Su-san!"_ He thought.

"Koro! number 1! Shinoku's ball of Justice!" Seryu screamed putting on a deranged smile. Koro obient as always,respected his master's orders. Koro sank his blade sharp teeths into Seryu's arm. Seryu laughed madly as the large flail came out.

Tatsumi continued to run until a wall blocked him. He tried to crawl,but he failed.

 _"My sword! I can use it"_

Tatsumi sunk the blade in the wall and started to climb up.

" " Seryu said smiling wide as she swong the giant flail in Tatsumi's directions. Tatsumi saw the weapon coming with a ridiculous 's eyes winded as his heart was beating faster and faster. He couldn't die here! him and boss,Mine,Leone,Lubb,Su san and Chelsea...and big bro Bulat!...Fuck!

"D-DAMMIT!" He screamed from all his lungs.

" **JUSTICE IS SERVED!"** Seryu yelled and laughed in an insane manner. " _ **Yes! PERRISH IN THE FLAMES OF HELL YOU EVIL MONSTER! HAHAHAHA! HOW DARE YOU! SEDUCING LADY ESDEATH IN THAT DISGUSTING WAY?! MAKING HER FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU,YOU NIGHT RAID MUTT! DIE,DIE,DIE,DIE,DIE,DIE,DIE,DIE,DIE,DIE,DIE,BURN IN HELL!"**_ she yelled as she continued to hit the same spot Tatsumi was on,over and over again.

Seryu was gasping,beign exausthed after giving that rat a good plate of justice.

As she catched her breath again,the smoke from the impact began to fade. It all looked normal,until...

"N-No way!" Seryu spoted a human figure in the same spot she attacked. When the smoke faded completley,she could see the person more clearly. It was was a boy,not older than 18.

He had short spiky hair,and the body of a swimmer. He was muscular but also a little thin.

He was average height,5'11. She couldn't see is eyes due to the sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose. He was wearing a long leather coat,whose sleeves looked like were cut off intensionly with scissors. His chest was bare,reavealing a nice sculpted 6 pack . His pants were also made of leather,but only reaching his knees. all were black,matching with his black combat boots.

He smiled from ear to ear,in an unstable way.

He was...shielding Tatsumi! he was sitting in front of Tatsumi with a scythe. the blade was black and shiny,and had a gold skull at the base of the Ring. The snaith was blood red. it was about 180cm. Tatsumi was also shocked,after all,the attack was massive,but this guy just blocked it like it was nothing...

"Oh! I'm soooo sorry! I didn't mean to spoil the play,but uh,I was feeling kinda lonely so I thought ' _Hey,why don't you join?'_ and it seems like you guys have a lot of fun in here!" He said with an innocent smile. His voice was deep,but also warm with a hint of high. He turned around to face Tatsumi,and gave him a warm smile while ruffling his hair. "Yo,Tatsumi! you remember me?" He asked pointing at himself,still smiling. He seemed more relaxed now,resting his weapon on his shoulder.

When she recovered from shock,Seryu's eyes glared and _'exploded'_ in pure fury..

"So,it's true...the rumors!..you finally came in The Empire...Jack Ripperman,no, _Jack The Ripper..!"_ Seyru said with venom in her voice.

Jack's smile faded away as he turned to her. Seyru's heart froze in her chest. She couldn't move.

"Don't fucking intrerrupt me while I talk to Tatsumi,damn bitch! Can't you fucking see two childhood friends are fucking talking?! huh?! Maybe I should just fucking rip your fucking eyes out, _ **SINCE YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T FUCKING USE THEM!"**_ Jack's voice got darker and darker until neither of Seyru or Tatsumi could talk. He went from nice guy to murdered in 2.5 seconds...

"C-Childhood friend?! I've never seen you before!" Tatsumi said. The dark aura faded away almost immedietly as he turned back to Tatsumi.

"Oh,you don't remember? sorry,that's normal. remember when we were 4 and both lost our parents? when we,uh,played together beside the waterfall until the army came and took me away?" Jack asked smiling .

Then it all came to Tatsumi. the kid he had such a good time with...the kid who shared fish with Tatsumi,the kid who took care of him..the kid who had been his best friend until the army came in his village to 'collect' soldiers and he offered...

"J-JACK!" Tatsumi said and hugged the taller male tightly. Jack happily returned the affectionate hug Tatsumi had given him .

"Ha! So,you remembered me? Nice!" Jack said stroking Tatsumi's back.

After a couple of minutes of beign frozen in shock,Seyru yelled in rage:

"W-Why?! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE ON OUR SIDE! ALL OF THE REBELS YOU SLAUGHTERED,ARE YOU JUST GOING TO TURN YOUR BACK ON US!?" she yelled.

Tatsumi's eyes winded and he pulled back from the hug.

"J-Jack,you're a part of the Empire?!" Tatsumi asked. Jack looked confused for a minute but then smiled blankly.

"Yeah,but if Tatsumi is a part of The Revolutionary Army,then I'll join too!"Jack said cheerfuly.

"HOW DARE YOU! KORO! ATTACK!" Seyru yelled.

Koro roared as he transformed. the adorable little puppy was now a 10ft tall beast,who was running in their direction.

"Oh? interresting!" Jack said. Koro was now very close to them only a few meters leaving them apart. but all it took for him to stop was..

" _ **sit**_ " Jack said..Koro stopped. In a second. like he knew if he wouldn't listen,he would suffer.

Koro was now a 10ft trembling puppy. Tatsumi was shocked. more than shocked. Jack's voice was so...deep and scary. Looks like Esdeath has competition..

"W-What's the matter,Koro!? kill that guy! KILL HIM!" Seyru yelled. Koro whimpered in fear.

"Ohh,you're a good doggy right! wanna be my new pet?" Jack said and caressed him. Koro didn't seem to fear him anymore,as he barked like saying yes. "Good,good! So,you name's Koro,huh? well.." Jack started and looked up to Seyru. a sick wide smile forming on his face.

"Time to eat,boy!" Jack said and pointed at Seyru.

Koro was now showing his sharp teeth and drowl was falling from his mouth. Koro was running towards Seyru who was too shocked to move an inch. By the time she could move again,Koro already captured her in his mouth.

"AAAHHHH!" Seyru screamed in pure pain and terror. There was no way! Koro was...her loyal friend who wouldn't do nothing to hurt her! but why..did he sank his teeth into her flesh so deeply? She could feel her organs falling as she was beign ripped in half by her companion. Her metal arms punching desperatly,trying to get Koro to loose his grip.

"Oi,Oi! don't bother my pet while he tries to eat!" Jack said in a mocking tone as his scythe slayed her metal yelled in pain as her only defense was taken away.

"YOU DAMN NIGHT RAIDS! YOU TAKE ALL AWAY FROM ME! YOU TOOK TATSUMI,YOU TOOK OGRE-SAMA,YOU TOOK BOLS,YOU TOOK ,YOU TOOK MY FATHER AND NOW YOU'RE TAKING KORO FROM ME? YOU DAMN MONSTERS! BUT EVIL NEVER WINS!" she yelled.

Jack's face darkened as he held his hand out.

"Koro,stop for a bit.." Jack said. Koro obliged,wanting to be a good boy for his new master. Seyru stopped screaming,now just beign plain confused.

"So...you're saying Tatsumi and I are evil? pffttt...hahahHAHAHAHAHAH-HAAAAAH!" Jack laughed hysterically. Tatsumi was petified,not knowing what to do. Jack stopped laughing immediatley,his eyes beign filled with craziness "Who are you to judge who's evil and

who's not? Listen kid,there is no good side or bad side here! We're all killers here. We've all killed here! Maybe you want to seem like the good guy here,but you're really not. Neither am I! But see...you and your little buddies are just like Tatsumi and me! You're just like us.

WE both killed innocent people,the only difference is,that you think you did it for justice..but I did it just for fun! I may be dark,twisted and crazy,but we're all equal here. I'm just like you and you're just like me. I'm you an you're me. Dosen't metter what you tell yourself. World isn't black and white,it's grey,sweetie.

you fight for justice,because you want to feel superior of the weak ones. Isn't?" Jack said.

Seyru didn't said nothing. just looked at the sky. there weren't no words to be told.

"But,who am I to judge? After all,I just kill people becuase it's fun! Koro continue your meal!" Jack said.

Koro went back on chewing and tearing the flash of his past-master.

Seyru wasn't screaming anymore. She gave no reaction. She just let it happen.

"Well,that's not very fun now,is it?" Jack said and stepped on her head,pressing his foot on her skull. Koro finally devored her,taking her out of the misery. Jack sighed and crossed his arms.

"That wasn't all that fun. Hey,does that mean I'm going to live with Tatsumi?" Jack asked turning back to the green eyed teen. Tatsumi snapped back from the scene,and looked at his childhood best friend.

"Y-Yeah,sure! but I' m not sure Koro can come...you see,he ate a comrade of mine.."Tatsumi said.

"Aaah,I get it! Well,bye bye Kuro!" Jack said

" _ **Bloodmoon blade! Sins Of The Seven Dragons:Akuma's pride!"**_ Jack yelled and red lighting surrounded the area. Tatsumi couldn't see tall that well,but all he heard was Koro's whimper in pain and a lot of smoke.

After the smoke faded away,Tatsumi's eyes winded when all he saw was a red dust in the place Koro was,and a skeleton on the ground who still had some fresh flash on it.

"Well,now that that's over,let's go Tatsumi! We have a lot to catch up to!" Jack said,putting an arm around Tatsumi's shoulder while walking in the opposite direction.

"Y-Yeah.."Tatsumi said without looking back.

END OF CHAPTER 1.

5 reviews for more.


	2. Chapter 2

**I LIIIIIVVVVEEEEE**

 **No,but seariously,sorry it took me so fucking long. However,I have problems with my laptop,so I won't be able to always update. I have another account: Cassie Hardcore/cassiehardcore,where I will post if my laptop stops again.**

 **Anyway,thank you guys so much for liking the story and for all of your comments! I do,hope that you'll enjoy it.**

 **Here are some fanfictions to look out for in the fall:**

 **A Song of Kings And Dragons - Game Of Thrones ( & ao3 also wattpad)**

 **Heavenfalls (wattpad)-Original work.**

 **Lamb In Wolf Clothing (wattpad)-original work.**

 **Ballads of Khals and Wolves- Game Of Thrones.**

 **And,yeah,tell me what you would like to see!**

 **Follow and check out my stories on user/-cassiehardcore.**

 **Kisses!**

 **-Xoxox,Cas.**

"So let me get this straight.." Mine started,visibly infuriated. " _You_ bought _Jack Ripperman_ ,the guy who single-handed killed _half_ of our men,who exterminated over two hundread villages in three days,who slaughtered half of our army, .secret .spot . ?"

"..After he saved me from Syryu,yes." Tatsumi answered from behind Bulat,making sure the small beast won't get to him.

Mine roared and tried to attack Tatsumi,but Bulat and Sheele luckily block her on breathed out a sigh of relief and eyed the table Jack and Najenda were serving tea,with Akame by her side.

While Jack had his scythe by his right.

Jack,quitely,with a charming half-smile on his face,poured himself some mint tea in his small cup.

"I have to say,Mr. Ripperman,I don't always invite criminals who have killed half of my army and terrorized people who support my cause in my secret hide-out,much less invite them to have tea with me." Boss says with a cold,professional tone as she plays with the cake on her plate.

Tatsumi listens to them,silently wishing there will be no blood spilling. The two of them seem calm,having an icy,inpenetrable look sculpted on their faces as the two of them look into echother's eyes,neither wanting to lose.

Jack takes a sip from his tea,his eyes never leaving Najenda. He places the half empty cup back on the table,and says:

"I feel special,M'lady. You flatter me.I'm very sorry about your men,yes,a true tragedy..I wouldn't want to be in your position,believe me. Sending my men to negotiate with The Capital's advisor just to have their beheaded and organless bodies sended to me the next day..tch,tch,tch,such a pity,isn't? Poor unfortunate souls. What were their names again?" Jack touched his chest,faking compassion and talking in a smooth,soft voice.

Najenda gripped her fork and Tatsumi could swear that the metal bended in her hand like it was paper. Her beautiful face darkened slightly,and she swallowed the piece of cake with difficulty.

Akame gripped the end of her sword,ready to attack at her boss's command,but it never came.

"Vannis Snow,Clark Greystorm,Johnathan Goldfield,Oliver Wayne,Peter Fireborn,Bran Joans..." Najenda started to list the people who bled,fought and died for her,with so much calm,even after Jack disrespected them that way.

The crew is impressed. Tatsumi can't believe his leader could remember all of these soldier's names while he had trouble memorizing the name of the old lady across the street he sometimes gets candy from. Najenda is amazing.

"Oh,wait," Jack held his hand up,a loo of boredom plasted on his features,interupting her. "I just realised,I don't care."

" _Jack_." Tatsumi warned his childhood friend. He is grateful to Jack for saving him,but he was being rude to his leader..and he might get punished for it,later. Jack flinches and he quickly apologizes to Najenda.

"Soo..why are you here,exactly?" Leone asks,crossing her arms.

"Why,I'm here to assist Tatsumi,of course!." Jack stated cheerful,mentioning his name,and Tatsumi can feel his cheeks firing up. Gasps filled the room.

"What?! That makes no sense! You're lying! You're here to spy us,aren't you? . " Mine yells out. Jack rolled his eyes,either exasperated or annoyed. Tatsumi is pretty sure is a mixture.

"If I was here to spy you,soldiers of the King would be here already,you idiotic fool. I have ravens at the palace. I can communicate through my telephatic link I created for them,and they're trained to tell Esdeath where I am. I just have to give them an order,but they'll be here in the morning." Jack said with no emotion behind his voice.

"How can we trust you?" Lubbock asked him,eyeing his suspiciously. The corners of Jack's mouth raised up in a dark grin.

"You can't." He said in a playful voice with a hint of searious behind it. Night Raid tensed at this,and now they're all ears. "I killed your men,have I not? I was a member of The Empire not too while ago. I could stab you in the back,any time. When you least expect it.

To be honest,I'm only here because of Tatsumi. If he ever decides to switch sides and join The Empire,like Esdeath planned for him...then I will not hesitate to drain you of your blood and drink it until the last drop. And I'll enjoy it,because I really don't like any of you motherfuckers." He says through gritteh teeths,his tone terrifingly dead.

The room was filled with scilence and the faces of the crew are all covered by a shadow. Tatsumi can't read what's on their minds.

"But,who knows?" Jack says picking up the sharp knife from beside him,and plays with it. "I could end up being your best friend.." Jack eyes Najenda and smiles sickly "Or I can end up being your worst enemy." He says and the knife went flying across the table,and impales in Najenda's seat,right by the side of her face,her right cheek being cut in the process.

"I only know one thing." Jack declared "I am the best weapon your army needs. Take me in your team,boss lady. I'll win this war with a snap of my fingers. All you have to do is give me a chance!" Jack says standing up and all of them take their weapons out.

After a pregnant pause,Najenda stands up.

"Tatsumi.." She starts.

"Y-Yes!" Tatsumi yelps.

"Please lead Mr. Ripperman to his room."

"Wh-"

"WHHAAAT?!"

 **That is all. Sorry its so short.**

 **Leave reviews for more!**


End file.
